EXUSPIXEL
by GodnessEultia OverYeahh
Summary: Une jeune fille devenue daltonienne affronte avec ses nouveaux yeux le monde des jeux vidéo. Mais ceux-ci ont d'étranges effets sur elles et son entourage. Saura-t-elle faire des sacrifices pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime? (désolée j'aichoisis la catégories du manga anima mais ça n'a rien avoir je voulais juste faire une histoire meme si le but du site cest fanfic.


EXUSPIXEL

Noir, bleue, rouge, vert, marron, violet, azur, orange, blanc, sépia, rose, beige, gris… Les couleurs… Ces mots ne signifient rien pour moi… Il parait que je vois en noir et blanc… Après tout, qu'est-ce que le noir ou le blanc ? Ce sont deux nuances, non ? Alors pourquoi leur donner des noms ? Nous donnons toujours un nom à ce que l'on ne connait pas. C'est vrai que c'est plus facile que de dire : le truc machin qui ressemble à…on ne sait pas trop… Mais là moi je ne connais pas enfin je ne connais plus les « couleurs » alors pourquoi devrai-je leur donné des noms ?

\- Tu retrouveras la vue ! Je te le jure ! Et ne laisse personne te dire que tu es différente ! »

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas différente.. Seulement incomplète.. Bah voyons pourquoi serai-je différente… Je n'y avais jamais songer.. C'est seulement toi qui me la incruster dans la tête. Alors c'est vrai ? Je suis différente ? Dis le moi maman !

-Haha ! Enfin sortit de ton hopital ! Et pourtant tu as la tête dans le cul !

-C'est bon papa arrête, quels sont les changements durant mon absence ?

-Bah, après ton traumatisme et ta perte de vue inhabituel, ta mère a cru que l'on était maudit. Depuis elle va tous les mercredis chez une médium-chamane je sais pas trop quoi.

-Va falloir sérieusement quelle arrête sa paranoïa.

-Tu la connais.

Nous montions dans la voiture lorsqu'une affiche frappa mes yeux encore daltoniens.

« EXUSPIXEL, un jeux 100% créatif et fantastique ! »

-Encore un nouveau jeu ?

-Eh oui, ça n'arrête pas en ce moment…

Les Jeux vidéo sont devenues une vrai addiction.. Et ce que je n'aime paticulièrement pas, c'est qu'il peuvent transformer des humains en geek…

-je n'aime pas tous ces jeux. Lacha d'un coup mon père.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprends !

-Mais.. N'y a-t-il pas une autre personne à qui tu révèles tes craintes ?

-Tu fais peut-être allusion à Ero mais… Il ne me comprend pas sur ce sujet-là..

-Tiens je te dépose là ma puce, ta tante sera heureuse de te voir. Elle est encore invalide. Pendant ce temps j'emmène ta mère à l'aéroport.

-Quoi ? Elle travaille encore ?

-Je suis désolé, elle m'a dit de s'excuser auprès de toi de n'a pas avoir été à côté de toi à ton réveil.

-Et quoi encore ? Je veux bien excuser quelqu'un de sincère mais lorsque c'est seulement pour soulager sa conscience c'est hors-de-question !

-Ma puce ne te..

-A ce soir papa

-Salut Eunkya me dit une fille à la voix calme. Elle portait des lunettes et avait les cheveux cours. Je remarquai son magnifique bandeau et me demandai de quelle couleur il était. C'était ma cousine, au moins, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle adorait les tenues « kawaii ». Mais cela m'a choqué et me manqua, le fait de ne pas voir les jolies couleurs qui soulignaient les traits doux de cette enfant. Le fait de ne pas voir l'éclat ou même la candeur de ses yeux. Je dus me forcer à sourire, et cacha mes yeux dont le verts de l'iris se fanait.

-Oh ! Salut Naolie.. Comment vas ta mère ?

-Elle est toute pâle, regarde comme elle est blanche

« Blanche… »

-O-Oui.. Elle l'es vraiment.. Où est Ero ?

-Dans sa chambre.

-Il ne sort toujours pas ?!

-Il est trop occupé à créer un nouveau monde sur Exuspixel.

-Il préfère jouer à son stupide jeu au lieu de venir au chevet de sa mère la réconforter ?! J'vais le..

Je sentit une petite main tremblante me retenir par le gilet. Je tourna ma tête et vit Naolie.

-Saura-tu le défaire de son jeu sans remord ? me souffla-t-elle avec quelques larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Je lui aurais répondue « EVIDEMMENT » sans hésitation mais son intervention me fit un peu hésiter. J'ai fini par reprendre ma détermination et articula :

-B-Bien sûr.

-Fais attention. Ne le détruis pas.

Je pense l'avoir entendue dire ça dès que j'eue ouvert la porte de la chambre d'Ero. Je sais qu'elle tient à moi même si on ne se voit que très peu. Mais je pense qu'elle aime plus que tout son frère et ce qui l'affecte affecte Naolie également.

-Salut.

Il me répondit par un mouvement de tête et un « ferme la porte derrière toi stp »

\- '' stp '' ? Tu sais plus parler ? dis-je en essayant de détendre l'ambiance.

Aucune réaction. Je mis la main droite sur mon bras gauche et baissa la tête. C'est ce que je fais lorsque je suis..

-Pourquoi es-tu gêner.

Surprise mais assez agréablement, je souris. Il ne m'avait pas oubliée et connaissait mes réactions.

-Ce n'es plus comme avant…

Il m'ignora. Bon, il ne m'avait pas oublié c'était déjà ça. Mais je déteste que l'on m'ignore. Et surtout LUI. Je grinça des dents et serra le poing pour ensuite tourner sa chaise vers moi, et le faire basculer près de mon visage.

-Bordel mais regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Revient à moi !

Il fut surpris un instant mais reprit un air dédaigneux. Il me tint tête en me disant d'un ton brutal :

-Revenir à toi, c'est revenir à la réalité.

Je fus réellement surprise de sa réponse. J'ai tenté de rétorquer mais il enchaina :

-ET JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE FAIRE FACE À CETTE PUTAIN DE RÉALITÉ OK ?!

J'ai cru sentir une légère solitude dans sa voix et des petites larmes dans son regard. Je lacha mon emprise et resta tout baba. Sa main qui était restée sur sa souris tremblait. De rage, de tristesse, de peur, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, c'est moi qui avait peur. Peur de lui. Non. Peur de l'emprise qu'avait le jeu sur lui.

Il reprit son casque et repartit dans ce monde qui me faisait trembler.

Je repartit par le sens inverse de mon arrivée non sans lui jeter un dernier regard, et, par la même occasion, passer un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son jeu. Et mes yeux s'arrondir presque jusqu'à sortir de leurs orbites.

« Impossible… »

Je claqua la porte. Mon dieu ce n'était pas possible. Là. Derrière cette porte, se trouve quelque chose que je peux voir en couleurs… Je pense que c'était du vert et du orange.. Enfin je ne sais pas. J'ai presque oublié l'éclat des couleurs depuis que je suis devenue daltonienne. Je ne sais plus leur définition. Du moins je m'en souviens vaguement… Je.. J'ai du rêver…

Au bout du couloir, je vis le salon avec le long sofa. Dessus, j'y vit une femme mourante tenant dans ses mains, les petites mimines de sa fille désespérée. Cela ne me redonna pas du courage. Non. Mais la volonté de réunir cette famille. En me retournant, je sentis un regard se poser sur moi. J'avais le regard sur Ero toujours en train de jouer. Et là, une petite voix répéta longuement dans ma tête :

« Ne le détruit pas, ne le détruit pas, ne le détruit pas, ne le détruit pas… »

-Je t'avais prévenue.

Je sursautai. C'était Naolie. Elle s'était glisser derrière moi et avait passé discrètement sa main dans la mienne. Je continuai de regarder dans la direction d'Ero. J'analysais son expression faciale qui me montrait qu'il n'était plus avec nous. Il était partit. Et j'eue l'impression qu'à cause de moi, il n'aura pas envie de revenir si vite.

-Dois-je te féliciter ?

-Me quoi ?

Lorsque je baissai la tête, elle était au chevet de sa mère. Je pense que j'ai eu une hallucination à se moment là.

-Mais que voulais-t-elle dire par me féliciter ?

« Ne le détruit pas, ne le détruit pas, ne le.. »

C'est bon, ça suffit ! Il fallait les réunir ! J'enfonça la porte, je pris violemment la main de mon cousin et le dirigea vers sa mère.

\- 'Tain qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! Laisse moi bordel tu..

Il se tut. Moi. J'était au bord des larmes. Ne sachant que dire à part « ferme la et avance » je fermis les yeux et le lacha sur le sofa.

Je voulais le voir sourire auprès de sa mère. Je voulait voir tantine carresser les doux cheveux de Naolie. Je voulais les voir se chamailler comme n'importe quelle famille. Et surtout, je voulait que mon cousin, que Ero, qu'il me revoit. Qu'il puisse de nouveau s'occuper de moi.

A y réfléchir, ce que j'ai fait n'est-il pas égoiste ? Parce que honnetement, aucun des éléments que j'ai décris précedemment ne s'est produit mais l'inverse. Je vis Naolie se rembrunir et m'addresser un regard vide, je vis un fils perdue, tremblant, pleurant, rageant, succombant au désespoir, et une mère dormant avec des larmes mouillant ses joues.

Mais qu'ai-je fait ?

Ohayo minna ! Alors le début de ce récit peut paraitre long et ennuyant pour certains, sans action ect, mais je vous assure que la suite est beaucoup plus prenante ! J'espère que vous me suivrez pour en juger par vous-même. Sur ce, kissu~Chu 3


End file.
